


Jack's little helper

by SnakePrince



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: BL2 and TFTBL spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrince/pseuds/SnakePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has asked for vault hunters before to help him search for the vault on Elipis and win Helios back. After being rejected once before, you finally get word back from him, having found some sort of interest in you. After months of no contact afterward, you happen to stumble upon the man himself and he seems to have a little job for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for finding the time to read my fanfiction! (Haha, nerd) I'm just kidding, but if you think about it, we're all nerds here. Anyway, this is my first Borderlands fanfiction and it was actually a ton of fun to write! I may go back in the future to fix some storyline mistakes (because sometimes I forget or miss some shit from the canon stuff lol) but all in all I do hope you enjoy reading this! Feedback is much appreciated, thank you!

I only met Jack once.  
He was hiring some vault hunters to help him do his dirty work. I never trusted Hyperion, I always had weird feelings about them. Yet wether or not it was a trap, I didn't care, I needed something to do anyway. Something fun. Pandora seemed to just be getting more and more boring. Sure it was entertaining killing bandits and raiding their stupid hideouts every once in a while, but people have to spread their wings at some point. He needed help looking for a vault of some kind. He sounded pretty desperate, asking for us vault hunters. For instance, I heard that the Lawbringer Nisha went along on his "quest". Now I have heard a lot about her. I'm not one to get into the way of practical psychopaths, but she intrigued me greatly. I always secretly looked up to her, her style, her motives, everything. He also had that one chick Athena tag along. I have heard a handful of stories from that one. She didn't grasp my attention as much as Nisha did, but she was indeed an interesting character. He also had some crazy guy named Wilhelm, and even a friggin Cl4P-TP. Now if this didn't sound desperate, I don't know what does. Unfortunatley compared to those four, I guess I wasn't good enough to help him. So I just remained on Pandora, doing what I always do. Killing bandits, messing with wildlife and ocassionally the locals. Anything to entertain me. Then one day, the big man himself came down to ask for a job. It was a simple one, just sneak into some hideout in the middle of nowhere and look for some "special" Echo's he wanted. Must have been important or something if he came down onto Pandora, met me face-to-face and asked me for it. It may have been a test or something, maybe just to see if I could actually be useful in the future. Either way, I obliged and did what I was told. When I reported back to him, he seemed quite impressed for some reason, I mean, it wasn't hard at all. Just a couple of badasses, mercs, and bandits here and there. Nothing I couldn't handle. Yet he stood infront of me, echos in hand and a michievious smirk on his face. I didn't see him after that. He would occasionally contact me on my echo, or ask for a small job on Pandora, but nothing drastic. That is, until he stopped contacting me all together. I don't know what happened up there, maybe he got a promotion of some sort, but I heard many things about him. He changed a lot. Still cocky and sarcastic, but more...proud, I suppose you could say. He practically rules Hyperion now. At least that's what I heard from the rumors going around. And now he's looking for another vault, here on Pandora. What are his motives? What does he want from the vault? I wanted to know, I wanted to help. I thirst for adventure and this is my oaisis. All I have to do, is wait for him to contact me, or do it myself. I needed this more than anything. This is the adventure I was waiting for. I pulled my baseball cap down further on my head, adjusting it so it fit snugly as I drove down the rocky road of the Highlands, spotting threshers and stalkers lurking around the area. I chuckled to myself and swerved to the side, ramming right into a stalker. It let out a yelp as the wheels of my bandit technical smashed its pathetic body. I cackled and drove back onto the road, scanning the area as I drove. Just then, I spotted a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye. Curious, I slowed to a stop and squinted, finding some sort of ditch. There was some building with..Hyperion loader bots walking out of it? What are they doing down here? I drove off of the road and parked at a decently hidden spot, behind a cluster of boulders between the mysterious building and the road to Oppertunity. I hopped out of the bandit technical and held a Maliwan gun securely in my hands. I sprinted quietly toward another cluster of boulders across from me, about a hundred feet away from the loaderbots. I glanced around the large rock, watching them intently. They seemed to be..moving things around? What were they doing...?

"Yeah..yeah just move that over- No no no you got it wrong! Move it HERE, not THERE, you stupid robot!" 

A voice suddenly interuppted my thoughts, an uncomfortably familiar voice. A smirk slowly made it's way onto my face as I quietly chuckled to myself. Finally. I snuck around the rocks, making my way closer to the current activity. I carefully made my way to the top and sat cross-legged and smirked down at the scene. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Mister Jack." I mused. He turned around in suprise, the loader bot's blue eyes turning red as they quickly pulled out their guns and threatened to fire. Jack studied me for a second before a wide smirk appeared on his face. 

"Hey there, kiddo! Didn't think I'd see you this soon!" He exclaimed clasping his hands together and letting out a chuckle. He turned to the loaderbots and waved a hand. "Hey hey, it's alright, she's cool." He assured, the loaderbots reluctantly putting their guns away and their eyes fading to a blue. I hopped down from the rock, landing a little ways away from Jack. I put the gun away and crossed my arms. I couldn't help but smile from my total luck.  
"What do you mean by this soon?" I asked, leaning against the boulder behind me. He unfortunatley waved me off and crossed his arms as well.  
"Ah, pssh, It's nothin really, don't worry about it." I let out a small chuckle and itched the back of my head.  
"Well you look totally different from when I last saw you," I pointed out. "What have you been up to, big guy?"  
"Ahh haha..quiiiite a LOT." He  
laughed awkwardly and clapped his hands together. "It, it's better if we talk about it some other time, maybe for coffee or something." He offered, avoiding my gaze. "We can catch up, you know?" I gave him a nod and studied him closely. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Oh! That reminds me. I have another job you can help me out with." I perked up slightly at this new statement.  
"Really now? I'm listening..."  
Jack motioned for me to follow him, leading away from the loader bots who returned to their work. We met next to the small body of water nearby the building, the surface rippling slightly from the threshers underneath. I watched the water cautiously until Jack cleared his throat, grasping my attention.  
"So here's the deal," he began, "Knowing Pandora, you must have already heard that I'm looking for a vault, right?" I nodded in response, him chuckling and shaking his head in return. "Anywaaay, there are these...pathetic vault hunters who are getting in the way, and are REALLY starting to piss me off." He emphasized "pathetic", and clenched his fists tightly. He then snapped out of whatever state of anger he was in, and smiled at me.  
"Do ya think you can help me get to the vault before they do? Also, if they ever get in the way of something I'm tryina do, it'd be great if you could help with that too." He mused.  
Hell. Yes.  
A grin slowly appeared on my face.  
"Hell yeah, I'll totally take this job."  
Jack smirked back and chuckled.  
"Ahhh those vault hunters won't know what hit em!" He exlaimed proudly. "We're practically gonna run this place, baby!" He laughed and began to walk back to the building, me following behind.  
"So what should I do first?" I asked.  
He continued walking back to the construction site and paused for a moment. After humming in thought for a couple of seconds, he turned back around, causing me to stop walking.  
"Well, there are six vault hunters who're in my way as far as I know," he began, crossing his arms. "So if you could kind of just spy on them, gather more information, I-I dunno just see what they're up to and report back to me. Thanks, pumpkin." He finished, giving me a wink.  
"Alright, I'll let you know when I have them." I smiled in return, flashing him a thumbs up, and hurried back to my technical. I gave one last wave to the group down below before driving off to start my mission. I knew this was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Run-in

I recieved and echo from Jack almost as soon as I left, giving me knowledge of the six vault hunters and what he already knew about them. In order, there was Axton the Commando, Maya the Siren, Zer0 the Assassin, Salvador the Gunzerker, Gaige the Mechromancer, and Kreig the Psycho. Axton used to be in the Dahl military forces until his reckless behavior caused his wife to divorce him, and have him scheduled to be excecuted. Instead, he went AWOL and escaped, becoming a mercenary. Maya was born and raised by monks from the Order of the Impending Storm on the planet Athenas. They trained her and her siren powers into adulthood, saying that they were using them for protection and good. But of course, it turned out that they were only using them for their selfish needs and to be put off as a threat. Furious, she killed the head monk and fled to Pandora in search of learning more about her kind. Not much is known about Zer0, except that he is an assassin shrouded in mystery who speaks in haiku and searches all over Pandora for a "challange". Naturally, he took the challange of searching for the vault itself, finding it to be more difficult than other missions, which is exactly what he was looking for. Salvador was a violent and rutheless man in his town, Ovejas. He was about to be excecuted for his crimes and wrongdoings until Hyperion soldiers invaded the town, killing everyone in their way. Breaking free and taking revenge on the Hyperion invaders, he heard and became interested in the vault, now setting out to search for it. Gaige was a high school student on Eden-5 who made an anti-bullying robot for her science fair project. However, she accidentally miscalculated, and her robot ended up obliterating her rival, causing her to get suspended and arrested. She called in her father to create a distraction, and instead gave herself a one way ticket to Pandora to start over. Lastly, Krieg. Like Zer0, not much is known about him except for the fact that he is a psycho. However, he does seem to have some sort of "inner voice" that keeps him the least bit sane, also supporting his strange affections toward Maya.

I relaxed back into my seat and lightly pushed on the gas, the rickety vehicle gliding across the surface of the road. Okay, well I know more about the valut hunters Jack wants dead, but where the hell am I supposed to find them? I drove from the Highlands to the Dust. Suddenly, interuppting my deep thinking, the sound of bullets tearing through the metal of the vehicle immediatley grabbed my attention. I swerved around to see yet another bandit technical shooting at me, praying to god that they don't fire missles as well. Damn, bandits! I gritted my teeth slightly and pulled the trigger next to the stick, shooting back at them and drove out of the way of the bullets. I would usually pound bandits like this into the fuckin ground, but now wasn't the time. I pressed a red button next to the driving stick, missles shooting out from my tecnhical and toward the other. Unfortunatley, the other one must have seen it coming, and doged all of them. I appreciated the wit and challange these bandits put off, but like I said, now really isn't the time. I groaned and turned the wheel, the car spinning along with it. I pressed on the gas and sped toward Ellie's garage. I guess the bandits weren't done with me. They continued to shoot at me as well as follow me on the way to the garage. Now I was starting to get pissed. Anger bubbled inside of my stomach as I stomped hard on the breaks. The technical screeched to a halt and kicked up sand, covering my entire feild of vision. I turned the vehicle to face the other one racing toward me, and shot at it like a maniac. God knows how many times I pressed the red button as well. Unfortunatley, only one missle hit, not even making the technical falter. I could feel my technical beginning to fall apart as the bandits shot relentlessly back at me. I heard the vehicle creak and pop, along with the sound of bullets penetrating through it. I better hurry out of here, I know I'm almost at my limit. I began to turn the vehicle around to make my escape into Ellie's garage, until a sudden explosion and a horrible, burning pain interuppted me. I felt my body fly into the air and land hard into the sandy dunes. I rolled across the hot sand before coming to a stop. I groaned in pain, my entire being completely sore and nerves on fire. I slowly sat myself up to see the remains of the vehicle in flames and the rest of the peices scattered as far as the eye could see. The opposing technical was parked away from me, showing no signs of moving. I took a few deep breaths to prepare for more pain as I slowly stood myself up. I was the kind of person who prefered inflicting pain rather than recieving it. I held my throbbing torso and began to make my way toward Ellie's once again. 

"Don't move."  
I heard a deep voice behind me say along with a click of a gun. I stopped and mentally groaned.  
Fantastic.

"Hands where I can see them, don't even think about trying to shoot." Jeeze, was I getting aressted or something? Not something you'd really see on Pandora. Probably some bandit who was doing a shit job at looting me. I reluctantly held up my hands, longing to reach after my gun.  
"Turn around." Jeeze, bossy much? I grit my teeth in impatientce and turned myself around. I was met with a taller and well built man. He had light brown hair that was mostly pulled back. He had a very defined face with some stubble along his jaw and chin. His entire appearance made him look like the "serious when convenient" type. I finished my quick analysis with a glance at a symbol on his upper left forhead. Wait a minute..this is one of the vault hunters! Just my luck....literally. 

"Woah there buddy, take it down a few notches." I chuckled a bit and put my weight into one leg, leaning down slightly in a relaxed position. "I mean, after all, you shot first bud." He glared at me and held his gun tightly in his hands. 

"You a bandit?" He questioned.  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Do I look like one?" He studied me hard and slowly put down his gun. 

"Doesn't mean I can trust you." He hissed, eyes locked on me with a cold glare. I now crossed my arms and stared back. 

"It's Pandora, who the hell can you trust." That cracked his tough exterior slightly. He gave out a small smirk in return and chuckled. 

"Yeah," he replied, "You make a good point, there." I smirked back slightly. Well now what. Small talk won't get us anywhere at this rate. After all, he did just try to kill me. I finalized that this must be Axton the Commando. Due to his personality and looks, it matches up with what I was given. 

"Axton, what's the hold up?" A new voice rang in my ears. Female. A woman walked up to Axton and looked up and down, studying me. I studied her back, making notes in my brain. Blue hair, almost white eyes, blue lips, and some sort of tattoo? Ah, she's a siren. Must be Maya. She glared at me. I noticed her hand drop down to her hip and float over her gun. 

"What are you doing? Why isn't the bandit dead?" Axton sighed through his nose and crossed his arms. 

"Not a bandit." He replied. She frowned at this. 

"So?" She sneered at him. Axton looked at me again, staring hard and deep in thought.

"Well..are you a vault hunter?" He asked. A lightbulb went off in my head. 

"Er, yeah...I mean, if you're asking me if I'm looking for this so called vault on Pandora and DESPISE Handsome Jack and Hyperion with a passion, then yes, I am a vault hunter." I replied, a small smirk on my face. Axton huffed and smirked back.

"We happen to hate Hyperion too." He crossed his arms. "Want to help us find the vault?"  
Huh. Well that wasn't really expected. Well I mean, it was in a sense, but I didn't think it would work so easily. 

"Mmm..I don't know..I mean, I suppose I can assist you guys once in a while but I'm pretty busy myself." Axton nodded at my statement and turned toward Maya. 

"Is that alright with you?" He asked. She looked over at me again, studying me hard. She then sighed and nodded. 

"I suppose so. I mean, I guess our options are pretty limited in this case." I sighed quietly in relief. This was actually working pretty well. "I'll just let the others know." Maya then turned around after her statement, and ran back toward the technical. Axton then turned back to me and nodded toward the vehicle. 

"Want to meet the others before you head off?" He asked. "We can getcha a ride to Ellie's afterward." He was being oddly friendly toward me, especially after trying to kill me. It kind of made me suprised, and almost have sympathy for them, really.  
I smiled back and nodded.

"Sure, thanks." I walked with him toward their technical, spotting more bodies crunched inside, and one at the top behind the missle launcher. I stopped behind him as he knocked on the side door. 

"Guys, come out here and meet our new companion." After a couple of muffled groans, the grey, rickety door swung open and out filed four bodies, including one that hopped down from the missile launcher. 

"Sup, I'm (Y/n)." I waved slightly and gave a lopsided smile. They all responded with a half assed "hello", one tall and really buff one just screeching. Axton shook his head in dismay and pointed at a tall and skinny..person? Dressed in all black with a red 0 on their chest. 

"Zer0." He then pointed to a much shorter and fatter man with a blue tinged mowhawk. "Salvador." Next a short and young looking ginger haired girl with a robotic arm. "Gaige." And lastly, the tall and buff psycho. "And this is-"

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMAREEE!" The man screeched out and waved his arms. Axton paused and chuckled. 

"Yeah, that's Kreig." He continued. 

"Well it was good to meet you all, I feel like we'll kick ass together and take down Hyperion with a bang." I grinned and used a little gun motion with my fingers. They all seemed to agree and feel more comfortable in my presence. 

"Alright, let's get you to Ellie's." We all piled back into the vehicle, feeling quite cramped being squished next to Zer0 and the door. Axton hopped into the front and turned it back on, driving toward Ellie's. I sat in silence next to the mysterious assassin and tapped rhythmically on my knees. 

"So..." I began, "What's it like being an assassin?" I glanced over at the interesting figure who looked back at me. 

"It is fine/ Sometimes really boring/ I'm always looking for a challange." They responded with a robotic voice. I nodded in return and pursed my lips. 

"Yeah, I can totally understand that." I chuckled and crossed my arms. "Pandora may be known for how shitty it is with all the bandits and such, but they should really put up more of an effort." A small red light appeared in the corner of my eye in a flash. I turned to see a ":D" face hovering above Zer0's mask. I suppose that was they're way of saying they agree? The technical soon came to a halt right infront of the garage. I hopped out and closed the door behind me, waving to the group.  
"Thanks, guys! I'll see you soon." Axton saluted back, and drove off while Kreig screamed something about murder. I rolled my eyes and walked up to a catch-a-ride machine, choosing another bandit technical. I suddenly recieved a call on my echo device as the car appeared infront of me. I answered it and hopped inside. 

"Hey kiddo, how's it goin?" Jack's happy voice filled my ears. 

"It's actually going pretty great." I responded, driving out of the garage and back into the dunes. 

"Really? Sweet! I knew I could count on you!" He exlaimed. "Well, lay it on me, pumpkin. What's your progress?"

"Well, I had an...explosive...run-in with your vault hunters and got them to trust me. So now they think I hate you and Hyperion and want to find the vault. I guess I'll be 'helping' them every now and then." I scoffed and drove out of the dunes and back into the highlands. 

"Wow, that was honestly the smartest and most fast progress someone has done for me." He laughed on the other end and clapped his hands. "Nice job, cupcake! I'm proud of you, really. And THAT doesn't happen very often, so don't let it get to your head."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his comment, wether he was joking or not. "Don't worry, I won't." He chuckled again, this time with me. It felt nice having a mission and talking to him again. I missed it. Even though we didn't talk much in the first place. 

"...hey you mentioned something about an explosive meet in? You alright?" He asked rather cautiously. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and scoffed. 

"Uh..yeah? I had worse happen to me..why?"

"Oh, pft, no reason."

"..alright. Well I'll contact you later if anything else happens."

"Okay kiddo, just keep me posted! Talk to you later." I heard his smile the entire time during the call and as he ended. It was a little unsettling that he was constantly smiling but hey, it's his thing. But the call...that was awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while! I'm finally on a break from school so hopefully I'll have more time to write 8)


	3. Hypothermia and Gluttonous Threshers

The rest of my day after the whole meetup with Axton was quite boring, as usual. I didn't know what to do after I found all of the vault hunters and became their "recruit member", so I just took a drive around Pandora. Well, not all of Pandora obviously, but I did much more exploration than I have ever done before. I visited Liar's Berg for the first time. Not a welcoming place if I say so myself. I had to park next to some boat with fast travel equipped, didn't know who's it was but it didn't matter. I met face-to-face with some Bullymongs as well, they're quite ugly and loud. All in all, the rest of the day was bland and I fell asleep in my technical..again.  
I didn't really have anywhere else to go anyway. Here on Pandora, everything is taken from you and you are forced to deal with it. Also, you can't trust anyone enough to camp out at their place for the night, so that's definitley out of the question. Yet I do admit, although Pandora is a shitty planet with shitty people, the veiw you get of the night sky is just..breathtaking. Just the look of the stars and Elpis..well, what you can see of it anyway since Helios is in the way. But if you're lucky, you may also be able to catch veiw of nearby planets, or even a galaxy. Sometimes looking up at the night sky makes me feel small and meaningless.  
Hell, sometimes it also throws me into some existential crisis, but it doesn't matter. I enjoy it anyway. Unfortunatley as of right now, the night sky wasn't covering the planet like a blanket. The sun instead shone brightly through my eyelids, forcing me to wake up. I peeled my eyes open and yawned, rubbing them as I stretched to awaken my body.

"Well..another day in hell.." I muttered to myself. I sat up and looked around, trying to remember where I was. A cold gust of wind reminded me. Three Horns Divide. I came back after my little adventure in Liar's Berg. It was already beginning to get dark at the time so I just stayed inside my parked vehicle for the night. I shivered, the cold air snapping me out of my sleeping state and grabbed the blanket I fell asleep with, wrapping it tightly around myself. I pulled myself into the front seat of the technical and turned it on...or at least I was trying to.  
The engine whirred for a moment, then faltered. I frowned and tried again, multiple times but I got the same results. What the hell? I spawned it yesterday, why is it having trouble turning on? I tried again, pressing on the gas pedal as I did so. Not only did it begin to whir again, but this time a sudden pop startled me and rang in my ears. I jumped and let my foot off the pedal, only for the technical to cease back into silence.  
I groaned and hopped out, walking around to investigate the engine. I slid underneath the car to find it billowing with smoke. I couged and covered my mouth, crawling back out from underneath the car. I groaned and dusted snow off of my back and butt. My fingers felt tingly and almost numb from the cold tempature. I cupped my hands around my mouth and blew a warm breath on them. They began to feel slightly better, but were soon grasped by the cold once more.  
I rubbed them together, creating friction between them, and walked around the car. I really wasn't up for walking all the way toward the catch-a-ride machine up on the ledge above me, but I had no choice. I need to get another car. I shivered again, now rubbing my arms and mentally preparing to face bullymongs. I grabbed my Maliwan gun, my numb fingers could barely even feel it in my hands, as I began to trudge across the icy plane. I looked at my surroundings as I made my way to the large arch of ice. Nothing but a frozen ocean going for miles. Dark clouds billowed in the sky, coming closer every second. Knowing there was going to be a storm soon didn't help my mental state at all. My teeth chattered as I finally made my way right under the arch. I paused to catch my breath and leaned onto the icy wall next to me. I panted, freezing air filling my lungs, making it horribly painful for me to breath, and slid down onto my butt, the not so welcoming feeling of cold snow melting through my pants. I didn't care. I was freezing my ass off, literally, and starting to feel tired.  
Yet I refused to fall asleep. That would be a shitty way to die, and I wasn't going to have that. I took in a deep breath and pushed myself up with the help of the cold, ice covered wall, continuing onto the path. Just then, a sudden ringing startled me, making me jump. I couldn't help it, my nerves were going wild. I was definitley not in shape to fight or get attacked right now. I then realized that the sound was my echo. Feeling embaressed with myself, I clicked the button and answered it with a shaky greeting. "H-Hello?"

"Hey!- Woaaaaaah, you don't sound too good, kiddo." No shit, Sherlock. I shivered again and rolled my eyes, leaning against the ice covered wall once more. 

"Is t-there something you need?" I asked. I hugged myself tightly and cautiously looked around. I was in a total state of vulneralbility and was in no mood or shape to be ambushed. 

"Well..no, not really. I mean, I was just checkin' up on ya to see how things were going and clearly," Jack chuckled on the other end, "Things aren't going too well." I growled under my breath at this. It almost sounded like he was mocking me. 

"S...shut up..." I stammered.

"Sheesh, okay. Calm down, pumpkin." He scoffed. I could almost hear his cocky smirk on the other end. I knew he changed a lot but I didn't know it was this much.  
"Well where are ya? Why do you sound like you're dying?" 

"T-the entrance to T-Three horns...next to a boat leading to L-Liar's berg..and because I might as well be in this case." I didn't have the strength or time to yell out in anger toward him. I kept my voice low, which was probably hard to catch on his end, but I couldn't handle dealing with, let alone thinking about fighting at this time, so he'll have to deal with it.

"Three Horns?" He almost sounded suprised. "The hell are you doing all the way out there?"

"I-I was just exploring..t-then I camped out in my technical.." I began warily. I could feel my heart thud hard and my eyes feel heavy. Shit. I have to get out of here. "Th....then my fucking car decided to break down...."

"Woah there, watch your language."  
I was too tired to care. I muttered a "sorry" and sniffed, my nose beginning to get runny. I heard Jack hum in thought. "So..there isn't a fast travel machine or anything nearby?" 

"N...no..not that...I know of.."

He grumbled quietly. I could hear him rub his chin in thought. He remained silent for a few seconds, but felt like hours to me.  
"Here well I have an idea." He said suddenly and perked my attention. I found myself slouching horribly against the wall, so I quickly stood up straight.

"Y-yes? What is it?" I asked eagerly. I just wanted to leave this god forsaken place. 

"You'reeee probably not gonna like this." 

"Huh?" 

Just then, another ringing sound filled my ears. Loudspeakers from all over the place screeched and some distant echos rang.

"Heyyy Kiddos! Handsome Jack here!"

Great. Well as long as it gets me out of this place, I didn't care what he did. 

"So, another vault hunter decided to show up in Liar's Berg and make their way to Three Horns. Not sure why this godforsaken place is popular with them but eh." I began to see movement all over the place. The bullymongs were waking up and coming out of hiding. Luckily I wasn't too close to any of their holes, so I remained where I was. "Anyway, to any bandits there who bring me the vault hunter ALIVE will recieve ten million dollars."  
I heard a few "woots" come from nearby bandits up ahead. If I wasn't dying I probably would have laughed at them.  
"Here, let me emphasize that. ALIVE. Okay? If you bring her back dead, then there will be no deal and you'll probably die as well. Anyway, you have a deadline of thirty minutes. Just take her to the road to Oppertunity and we'll see how it goes from there. Ciao."  
The loudspeakers popped and buzzed before turning off after his announcement. I heard the bandits wooping and hollering coming closer toward my location. I stood up straight and turned toward the path that lead up to the ledge. A car screeched around the corner, pumping bullymongs in the way with holes and firing as many missles as possible. The fight between the two didn't last long as the large creatures had no avail against the mechanical machine and were completely wiped out. 

"There she is!" I heard one yell. The car sped toward me. It just barely missed hitting me before it curved sharply out of the way. Four or five bandits hopped out and sprinted my way, practically tackling me once they reached me. 

"Hey!" I yelled out as they roughly pulled me up and tied my hands behind my back. 

"You're comin' with us, girly." One of them roughly spat in my ear as the other four giggled, one excitedly talking about the ten million dollars that they would most likely not recieve. They pushed and shoved me in the trunk with another bandit and quickly filled up the rest of the technical.  
The vehicle jerked backward, then curved sharply, turning back onto the path. The driver continued forward and accelerated toward the broken bridge, soaring over the crack like it was nothing. 

We held on tightly in the back, trying not to fall out as the car sped along the track, all the way toward Sanctuary. Once at the front gate, the car screeched to a halt and the bandits began to hop out. They tugged me along as they went to the speaker to try and convince the guards inside to let them in.

"Hey, let us in. We need to use a fast travel machine." The supposed "head bandit" said gruffly.

It was silent on the other end until there was a sudden click. "What for? Why can't you find another one?" A new voice asked.

"A deal. We just gotta use it okay? Then we'll be on our way." Some bandits next to me chuckled as he said that, making it sound rather untrustworthy. 

"What kind of deal?" The person sounded cautious. I don't think he'll let us in at this rate.

"Just a deal. Now will you let us in or not?" This bandit was being quite persistent now. The person hummed in thought and paused for a moment.

"Fine..but only one of you can come in with your 'deal'." The man hung up and left the bandits grumbling in anger. Their "head" bandit turned to us and roughly grabbed me by the arm. 

"I'll go. You idiots make your way back to the camp." They grumbled and got back into the technical and sped back into the snowy tundra, which was now beginning to get windier and darker as time went by. The gate creaked open for us and the bandit held my arms behind my back, shoving me inside. I glared back at him, in which he returned with him pointing his gun at me and motioning me to continue. That was a pointless threat but nonetheless, I rolled my eyes and walked through the gate with the bandit close behind. I could feel the hard metal of his gun poke my upper spine as we entered, gates closing behind us. We made our way to the entrance of the city and found ourselves a guard. He stood up as we walked toward him and crossed his arms. 

"You two will be monitored by me." He began. "If you feel uncomfortable with it, then," he chuckled, "too bad."  
The bandit grunted and I stared at the guard who stared back for a moment before shaking his head and opening the gates.  
"Let's go, you two." We walked through the opened gates with the guard behind us. I looked around and observed our surroundings as we walked. The place wasn't bad for somewhere on Pandora, but it wasn't perfect either. From what I saw, they have a garage called Scooter's which I assumed was related to Ellie's in some way, some sort of bar hidden in a back alley, Dr. Zed's, and what looked to be some sort of headquarter for..well something. I mean, it was a pretty large building with someone standing guard infront of it so what else would it be. Plus there was a large flag hanging down from a balcony with what looked to be a gang symbol of some sort, which further proves my point. We soon found ourselves to be inside of a more circular shaped building with a fastravel machine inside. The bandit stood motionless behind me, as well as the guard.  
The silence was quite unsettling. I assumed he wanted ME to put in the coordinates to the Highlands, so I raised my arms behind me, feeling the bandit untie the rope. I rubbed my aching and red wrists and put in the coordinates. A blue light consumed both the bandit and I, a painful and tingly sensation electrocuting throughout my entire body. We phased into the small, almost vacant town of Overlook. After a bit of coughing from not being used to fastravel, the bandit pushed me toward a catch-a-ride machine that lay vacant on the outside of the town and summoned another technical. He pushed me into the open trunk and closed it before he got into the front. The vechile whirred to life and screeched away from the catch-a-ride machine and onto the road. The wind billowed through my hair, making it fly backward as he sped toward the road of Oppertunity.  
I squinted and saw figures standing infront of the road, two quite large and one a bit smaller. The bandit pressed on the gas, the car lunging forward even faster toward the road. I gripped on the sides of the trunk out of instinct from sliding around rapidly. As we closed in on our destination, the bandit screeched the car to a stop. It shook heavily, slightly knocking the wind out of me. I coughed and heard the bandit slam the front door shut. He swung open the trunk door and yanked me out, shoving me roughly toward the figures, which I now saw as Jack and two loader bots. The bandit threw me onto the ground and pointed his gun down.

"Here she is. You got the money?" He demanded more than asked. I had to give him credit, he had quite the balls to talk to Jack like that. Jack looked down at me, exchanging a glance and giving me a small smirk. He looked back up at the bandit and gave him a menacing smile.

"Bravo, thanks for bringing me the vault hunter!" He congratulated sarcastically along with slow clapping. "Here's your prize." He chuckled and pulled out a gun, shooting him directly in the head before he could have time to react. His body fell lifeless to the concrete ground, blood splattered everywhere and pouring profusely out of the fresh hole in his head. A bit of blood got on me as well, a splatter on my cheek and bottom lip. Of course I didn't mind and let out a long sigh. 

"Ohhh thank god that's over." I groaned and tilted my head back. "That was starting to get really damn annoying."  
I heard Jack chuckle and heard his footsteps come closer toward me. I put my head back up and saw his hand out infront of my face. I grabbed it and felt his force pull me up from the ground. "Thanks." I muttered and looked back at the dead bandit and let out a breathless chuckle. 

"How're you feelin, kid? Not so cold anymore I assume?" Amusement hid in his voice. I turned back toward him and chuckled again.

"Yeah, I'm good. This guy's blood is quite warm as well so that's a plus." I snickered a bit, Jack returning with a chuckle. 

"Yeaaah you got a lil' something there." He raised his hand and wiped the blood off of my cheek and lip with his thumb, then rubbed the stain on his fingers off on his pants. "There we go." He gave a curt nod and crossed his arms. "So is there anything you need while I'm here? Don't want you to die of hypothermia or some bullshit like that." He smirked a bit as I rolled my eyes. 

"Ugh that was lame." I muttered. "Ehh...I might be a little sick but I have plenty of other things to worry about." I shrugged and crossed my arms as well. "So nah, I'm good for now." He nodded in response and patted me on the head like a little kid. 

"All right, kiddo. Just holler if you need anything. I'll keep in contact for your little mission, you do the same you understand?" He asked, his hands now on my shoulders and his green and blue colored eyes boring into mine. I nodded and replied with a joking "sir yes sir", giving him a salute which made him smile a bit. He gave me one last pat on the shoulder and turned around. "Alrighty kid, get going and don't die!" He waved at me as he left back for Oppertunity, parting ways between us for the time being. I was left with a small smile on my face and rolled my eyes as I hopped into the previous bandit's technical. I started it up and put it in reverse, making sure to run over the bandit's dead body. I smirked in satisfaction as I felt a couple of bumps while turning to driving away.

A few hours later after relaxing in the Highlands, I decided that now would be a good time to check up on my little vault hunter "friends". I did have nothing to do and was awfully curious as to what they were doing to sabotage Jack's vault plan. I spent most of my time, after the little bandit incident, in Outlook. It really was a small town. Kind of eerie because of how quiet it was, but then again, I couldn't complain. I took off my baseball cap and itched my head as I began to contact Axton on his echo device. I leaned against one of the buildings closest to the exit of the town. 

"Hello?" I suddenly heard a gruff voice ask on the other end.

"Axton, it's me." I answered.

"Ohh, hey. What's up?"

"Well right now I'm free, so I was just wondering if you guys needed help with anything." paced nervously and crossed my arms. I really hope he wouldn't suspect me of anything. I just need to stay calm and keep cool. Act completely normal.  
He grunted slightly in response. I heard gunshots on his end and quite a lot of screeching. What on earth are they doing?

"Yeaah, uh we'rs good for now but you can join in if you want," He grunted, "come meet up with us at the Highlands Outwash. Be armed and ready."

He hung up soon afterward. The Outwash? I wasn't particularly familiar with that place but nonetheless, it must be close. I hopped back into the technical and started the engine. It roared to life and vibrated softly as I turned back onto the road.

It took a while, but I eventually found a way into the Outwash. It may have not been an entrance but I found it hidden close to some Hyperion camp. From here I needed to go on foot. The technical wouldn't be able to fit inside of this entrance so I instead parked nearby. I hurried inside without a moment to lose, only to find myself in quite the senario. Infront of me I saw the vault hunters fighting off Hyperion soldiers and a GIGANTIC thresher. They seemed to have everything under control, yet the thresher didn't seem to be buffered at all. I took a deep breath and ran toward the gunfire, pulling out a launcher. I kept my distance from the fight and adjusted the heavy weapon on my shoulder. I peered through the scope and concentrated on the large creature with my fingers on the trigger. 

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled out to the team. They spotted me and immediatley scattered just as I pulled the trigger. The rocket shot out from the gun, the force making me stumble backwards. It spiraled in the air and made way straight to the thresher. The rocket made contact with the body, a large explosion erupting from the collision. The thresher screamed out in pain and faltered before turning toward me. It growled in anger and let out a hideous screech before burrowing underground. "Ohhhh shit." I muttered. I felt the earth rumble beneath me. Dirt mounds piled up in a line, coming my way. 

"Over here!" I heard Axton call out from my right. I sprinted over as fast as I could with the heavy gun in my arms, and felt my body fall forward as the thresher bursted out from the ground underneath me. I quickly rolled onto my back and jumped back up, snatching up the launcher next to me. The group of six behind me shot vigorously at the monster, and at more Hyperion goons who came out from the nearby buildings. I could tell that the thresher was becoming weaker, for it's stumps where tentacles previously were bled profusely, and it's movements became slow. One more shot would take it out immediatley. I raised the launcher up again and pulled the trigger. I flew backwards from the force of the launcher and the explosion as a consequence for being too close to my target. My body rolled across the ground until I slowed to a stop. The launcher pinned me down and layed heavily on my chest. I let out a wheeze and lifted my head to see the thresher dead on the ground. 

"Hehe..yaaay." I chuckled and tiredly put my head down.  
"Allllll right, time to get up. I muttered to myself and pushed the launcher off of my chest and onto the ground next to me. I sat up with a muffled cough and took a deep breath. Yikes, that was heavy. Just then, a strong hand appeared infront of me. I followed the arm up to find..Krieg? He said nothing and stared at me intensely. I grasped his hand tightly, him returning by yanking me up off the ground and into the air for a few seconds before letting me down on my feet. "Uh..thanks." I smiled awkwardly up at the overly buff psycho. 

"GRIND THE CARTILAGE!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air. I snickered at him, Krieg just staring at me in response, then walking away. 

"Hey, thanks for the help." I turned around to find Axton who came up to me and huffed, putting away his gun. 

"Yeah of course, no problem." I shrugged. "So uh..what did I miss?" I asked with a chuckle. "What are you guys up to?"

"Hmg," he grunted, "Well we recently got betrayed by this AI named Angel that was supposedly working for Jack, Sanctuary is now floating in the sky, and Angel is trying to redeem herself by actually helping us take him down." He itched his nose and shrugged, watching the rest of the group gathering ammo and observing fallen weapons. 

What the? Sanctuary in the sky? But I was jusy there..."Wow. I missed a lot in just one day, huh?" Axton chuckled a little bit at my response. I smiled back and watched everyone else as well. It baffled me how quickly things could happen within a few hours... "So, what's the plan now?" I asked and turned back toward the gruff man.

"Well we gotta head over to Overlook and set up this beacon so we can get back up to Sanctuary." I nodded. 

"Would you like to come with us?"  
Axton and I turned around from the sudden voice to find Zer0. "We could use the help/and company is always nice." 

"Oh, uh, yeah of course!" I grinned at Zer0. In return, a red smiley face flashed infront of his mask. I chuckled at this and turned back around to look at everyone wrapping up the search. "So when should we go?" 

"Right about now." Axton replied and whistled, catching everyone else's attention. "Let's go set up the beacon, guys." He called out and waved his hand in the air. Maya, Krieg, Salvador and Gaige hurried to join us as we exited back into the Highlands. We all emerged from the dark arch in the mountainside and into pouring rain. The storm I saw earlier in Three Horns finally made it's way over here. Luckily, it wasn't as cold. 

"I'm already parked over here, just hop in!" I yelled over the pattering of the raindrops. We all hurried over to my technical as thunder rolled in the distance. I quickly opened the driver's seat door and hopped in, closing it and starting up the vehicle. Axton hopped inside of the passenger's seat, Gaige in the back, Krieg in the gunner's seat, and Maya, Zer0, and Salvador in the trunk. "Everybody in?" I asked out. 

"Yeah, we're good!" I heard Maya yell back. I nodded and began driving back onto the road. 

"See, this is what I don't get about you bad guys. You know the hero's gonna win, but you never just die quickly."  
I suddenly heard Jack's voice on Axton's echo, making him groan. I stared blankly ahead and listened in.  
"Man, this one guy in New Haven, right? City's burning, people are dying left and right, yadda yadda ya, and this guy rushes me with a spoon. A fricking spoon! And I'm just, ahaha! DYING laughing, right? So I scoop out his stupid little eyeballs with it, and he's just bumping into stuff and he doesn't know where he's goin, and his kids are all, 'WAAAAAH,' and, ah...maybe you had to be there. Anyway, the moral is: you're a total bitch." I held back a laugh. Ah, typical Jack. That was too good. Axton groaned again beside me and shook his head. 

"What an asshole." He grumbled.  
I chuckled and slowed down as we entered the tunnel right before Overlook. 

"He would probably take that as a compliment." I mentioned. He scoffed at that and rolled his eyes. 

"He probably would."  
I calmly turned to the left, then pulled slowly toward the front of the town. Everyone began to hop out as I shut off the car and joined them. The storm left almost as soon as it came. It was still pretty cloudy, but the sun peeked through some cracks. The grass and buildings slowly dripped with rainwater. The air smelt heavily of fresh moisture which cleared up my lungs as I took a deep breath in.  
"Alright, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie sorry for the late update! I honestly have no excuses for this other than being lazy ahaha ^^' This chapter is actually pretty long and I WAS going to add more onto it buuut I figured that I should just wait for the next chapter. Well I hope you like the chapter and the fact that I can't think of titles for shit.


	4. Bright lights, flying city

"You found Overlook, huh? Used to be a nice little town, until Hyperion took over. Now everybody there’s got the skull shivers thanks to Jack’s mining operations. Poor bastards are too sick to leave their homes."

A new male's voice greeted us through the vault hunter's echos as we walked past the iron plates in the entrance to Overlook. I had no knowledge of who it was, but the others must have. I remained silent and trailed behind Axton and Maya with Zer0 to my right, Gaige to my left, Krieg and Salvador behind. 

Overlook was eerily silent as if it were a tomb. Not a living soul could be found as far as the eye could see; even if they were merely hidden in their homes. 

"You'll wanna set up the beacon over there -- once the moonbase processes our request, you should have a fast-travel station."   
Once again, a new voice spoke through everyone's echo's. Unlike the previous one, this one was a female. We continued walking ahead toward the center of town where there was a concrete platform in the middle of the dying grass and a building to the left which to assume was where our destination was. 

Axton silently signaled us to continue forward toward the building, clutching his gun tightly against him. A feeling of paranoia washed over me like a wave. Everyone seemed to be on their toes which was a good thing, but they almost seemed to be TOO cautious. Was this voice the one that was working for Jack? It must have been. I nodded and cautiously scoped the town as we made our way up the metal steps. Yet not all of us followed after Axton. Kreig, Salvador and Gaige remained on the ground standing guard. Maya, Zer0 I were the only ones accompanying the gruff man. 

I watched from behind next to Maya as Axton began to deploy the beacon. Once it was finished, he stepped back as it began to let off a signal.

"It's transmitting the supply request now. We've just gotta wait a few minutes and-"  
The young woman's voice appeared again and seemed to be abruptly cut off.

"Angel, that's enough. You can stop pretending to helping the bad guys now."  
My assumptions were confirmed once Jack's sudden statement interuppted the young woman, who appeared to harbor the name of "Angel".   
"Angel?"  
His voice was stern, yet held a twinge of concern.

An alarm began to go off from the beacon, causing everyone around me to become tense. Just then, I heard two distant booms. I squinted up to see an object shot toward us from Helios, speeding so fast as if it were a comet.

"Oh shit." I heard Axtom mutter. 

"We don't have long until Jack realizes I'm not helping him anymore." Angel's voice panicked slightly just as the object exploded down about a yard away from Kreig, Salvador and Gaige, folding out to be a loader bot.   
"Defend that beacon!" 

Salvador and Gaige began to shoot ferociously at the fully deployed loader bot as Kreig ran toward it, screaming. More moonshots were fired off. As this loader was being defeated, three more crash-landed onto the grassy surface. 

"Now if you can't even handle these loaders, you're really going to disappoint me."   
I hid a chuckle at Jack's statement. He was too great. 

Luckily I put on a serious face before any of the others could notice, having them being preoccupied with the loaders shooting our way. Maya sprinted toward the gunfire and used her phaselock ability on one of the loaders, capturing it in a dark, sphere-like trap and shot at it until it became dismembered. 

Axton leaped off the ledge and immediatley deployed his turret. Once fully deployed, it shot instinctively at the remaining two robots, only for three more to be shot down.

Jack really wasn't holding back on these guys.  
I noticed Zer0 has already disappeared as I joined the gunfire, pulling out a strong corrosive assault rifle. It was good to have one against robots like these. I pulled down on the hard trigger and grit my teeth as it rattled like mad in my arms. Luckily, the corrosive aspect of the bullets took an immediate effect against the loaders. 

Their gears began to pop and sizzle. I smirked a little at the easy victory, but I knew that this couldn't be it. If Jack was really this resistant to the Vault Hunters making it back to Sanctuary, then he will definitley put up more of a fight. 

"Uncalibrated fast travel station request received. Estimated processing time: three to six weeks." Yet another new voice met my ears, this one sounding to be female and more professional, like a female advertiser.

Many mooshots went off and sent down more loaderbots. It almost seemed to be an endless supply of them at this point. 

"No! No no no! Ugh, I'll move some data around so it will bump you up the queue!"  
The new young woman stressed.

"Angel what the hell are you doing?"  
Jack began to sound agitated ay this point.  
Loader bot after loader bot were being sent down like it was going out of style. We needed a better strategy. I noticed some beginning to walk over and shoot at the beacon while everyone else fought off the ones near the town entrance. I thought for a moment and bit my lip.

"Guys!" I caught their attention. They all continued fighting off the bots, yet looked back at me every once in a while. "We need a strategy! The bots are damaging the beacon! Krieg and Zer0, can you guys help me over here?" I began to shoot back at the loaders who were damaging the beacon behind me. "Axton, figure out where everyone else should be!"  
He seemed taken aback by the sudden command, yet nonetheless understood his position.

"Krieg, Zer0 and Gaige, go help her!" He yelled out. Krieg paused from his rampage only to sprint my way, screeching. He jumped right over me and landed with his buzzaxe lodged into the loaderbot, making it pop and glitch.   
Another loader nearby was suddenly stopped by a blade, but continued to shoot at the device. Zer0 began to uncloak from his invisible form at the handle of his weapon, only to pull it out of the bot. He tilted his head and remained still behind it. He then pulled out a corrosive pistol and shot three times until the bot collapsed into a pile of twitching metal parts. Gaige flew in ontop of her robot, Deathtrap, and wooted as it began to slash at the enemy robots, causing them to falter in their shooting. 

A wave of relief washed over me as I turned around toward this side of the battle and assisted by shooting at the new bots that have been deployed.

"I've increased the request's priority- T-Bone Junction can live without medical supplies for another few months."   
Just after Angel made this statement, countless more loaders were sent down, along with repair and shield surveyors. I grunted a quick curse under my breath. The repair surveyors began to fix up the loaders and the shield surveyors deployed shields for the bots. 

Gunfire blazed behind me, coming from both Zer0 and now Krieg who used a shotgun instead of his usual buzzaxe as more and more enemies came through. I shot up at the repair surveyors which immediatley exploded, or fell to the ground broken beyond repair. 

Just as we began to feel a tinge of relief, EXP loaders suddenly deployed, unfoleded and ran toward the unprotected beacon. I grit my teeth as I finished off a loader and turned toward the newfound predicament  
just as it occured; the EXP loaders reached their destination and exploded, heavily damaging the beacon. 

"Shit!" The word barely escaped my lips, catching the attention of the masked person nearby. 

"You have to repair the beacon!" Angel cried out. Zer0 luckily got the word and sprinted up the steps to immediatley repair it. I nodded in approval, a wave of relief washing over me as I began to shoot at the newly deployed EXP loaders and surveyor bots.   
"God...darnit." I heard Angel mutter under her breath. "The lunar engineers denied our request," she paused for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

"Send in the constructors! I want those bastards dead NOW!" Jack shrieked, sending a shiver down my spine.  
He really wasn't taking this lightly.   
I felt my stomach churn as I watched a rather large moonshot heading our way and exploding into the ground across the way from me. It slowly revealed itself to be a large constructor.

It's red, glowing eye darted back and forth then soon flashed out a light blue, slowly creating another loader bot.

I bit my lip in frustration and looked around me to see everyone occupied.  
"Guys!" I caught the attention of Zer0, who finished repairing the beacon and jumped off the ledge, beginning to shoot at loaders, Gaige who redeployed Deathtrap, and Krieg who stood panting heavily with mounds of countless mechanical parts around him. "Attack any of the robots that come from the constructor! I can take the big guy myself!" I yelled out to them. They all nodded simultaneously and continued their endless actions. 

I sprinted toward the large robot which did not yet notice me, but still began to shoot missiles toward the beacon. Hiding behind the soon to be fast travel station, I turned toward the robot and aimed my corrossive weapon right toward its weak spot; the eye. Shots rang out mercilessly from the weapon in my hand, making the constructor's attention shoot toward me. 

It made some sort loud, painful screech and prepared its missiles again, this time turning toward my direction. I cursed as the missiles launched and came my way. They exploded right behind me just as I doged out of the way clumsily, one of my legs just barely grazed the explosion. 

A sharp pain ached in my calf, followed by an almost numb tingling sensation.  
My leg stung horribly, yet I only winced and tried not to mind it as I ducked behind the nearest building which was stationed directly behind the constructor. 

I quickly glanced down at the throbbing muscle that was my calf just to see what I expected; the cloth of my pants was burnt off in a large section, mainy toward the bottom where the cuff was slightly tinged with black as well. Meanwhile, the exposed skin from the burnt off clothing appeared to be bright red with blochy hunks of skin, all sizzling quietly with crimson colored blood appearing to the surface. 

I swallowed hard at the throbbing pain, of course it hurt like hell, yet it made me feel so alive. Adrenaline pumped throughout my body, making me shake slightly with excitement. After taking a few quick breaths, I turned the corner of the building and began to shoot rapidly at the constructor.

It slowly turned around, its shining red eye staring me down with pure intention to kill. Just as it began to deploy another bot, I shot mercillessly at its eye, forcing it to restart the creation of the robot. It made a large creaking sound as it prepared to shoot of its missiles once more, until suddenly the constructor began to get hit in the side with corrosive bullets, causing its hard body to begin to melt. 

The constructor was clearly close to the end of its short-lived life as it struggled to turn and see what began to shoot at it. Now was my chance! I aimed my gun at what I could see left of its eye and shot bullets until I ran out of ammunition. The constructor's eye slowly dimmed as it made a deep noise, sounding as if it were powering down for good, and toppled to the ground, its heavy body making the earth underneath me tremble. 

I panted softly, feeling my chest heave up and down as I looked over toward the one responisble for the previous shots. Maya stared down at the fallen bot and looked back up at me, her face serious. Her façade was then broken by a small smirk toward me, as if she was saying "nice work". I smiled back, feeling a weight being lifted off of my shoulders as she saluted me and ran off back toward the battle with Axton and Salvador.

The beacon beeped softly behind the sound of gunfire and moonshot cannons.   
"I just shut off the moonbase's oxygen supply," Angel's voice rang out again collectivley from everyone's echos. "I expect the engineers will launch your fast-travel station very soon."  
Thank god.  
Jack went all out. Maybe it was a waste of bots, or not because of the fact that he's rich beyond belief. Either way, it was getting annoying as hell to fight all of these fucking robots.

"God dammit, Angel! What are you doing?! Those are the bad guys!"   
Speak of the devil.   
It was obvious how pissed off Jack was getting. It was mildly entertaining and slightly arousing to say the least.  
Woah wait, what?  
I stopped in my tracks as soon as that thought crossed my mind. Here I am, a traitor amongst these people, making them think I'm on their side when really I'm doing a job for a rich, douchey psychopath and I find him being pissed off arousing?

I shook my head and attempted to dismiss these crude thoughts from my brain. We need to continue this mission. My face felt hot as I sprinted toward the battlefield and shot at a couple of repair surveyors, resulting in their explosive ends. 

"I'm sending everything I have at you. EVERYTHING!"  
Just when I thought I could rid my mind of the cruel bastard, he cried out through everyone's echos with his threat.   
I bit back a smile at how furious he was getting and continued to pelt bullets into the countless robots.

The sound of war was everywhere; gunfire, moonshots going off, explosions, yelling, it was absolute havoc.  
After this, I never want to see another damn loader bot again. Everyone was caught up in their own battles with the machines, until I spotted something rather large in the corner of my eye. I turned quickly to see a badass loader trudging toward me; which I now noticed who was alone. Krieg returned toward the front with Axton, seeing as most of the action was taking place there, Gaige and Deathtrap were busy fighting off bots with Maya to my far left, and Zer0 was fighting back-to-back with Salvador. I was alone, right in front of the beacon which continued its eerie beeping.

I was normally able to fend for myself, living on Pandora and such, but that was with bandits or skags, not badass loaders. My tongue felt dry in my mouth as the large bot stared me down. Now would be the perfect time to have my launcher, that is, if it had any ammo left in the first place. I took in a deep breath, feeling my mind clear up. 

I stood my ground with my feet planted firmly underneath me. I glared hard at the robot and raised the corrosive weapon toward it. 

Just then, Angel's voice rang out; "They're launching the fast travel station now!" She exclaimed. "Nothing gets results like a death threat." I smirked, pride radiating throughout me. We're almost finished. 

"Guys! Badass!" I called out. Maya and Gaige were the nearest ones who heard my cry first. No longer occupied by loaders, they sprinted my way just as I began to shoot at the gigantic machine. It stomped down twice, preparing its attack, and began to shoot flaming bullets at me. I dodged out of the way and ran around it as it slowly followed me. I grinned as I sprinted in front of the two girls who shot mercilessly at the robot as soon as I passed. 

Maya carried a corrosive weapon while Gaige had a TOURGE explosive weapon. The two combined made the badass falter slightly and stumble backward. Yet it stood its ground and began shooting at the girls instead. Now was my chance! As the robot clearly began to become weaker, I sprinted underneath it and the gunfire, shooting at the wires and mechanical parts that held the blasters together with the body. In almost an instant, its right blaster toppled to the earth, making the ground rumble and dirt fly. 

"Nicely done!" Maya exclaimed with a grin. I nodded proudly in return and assisted the two with what was remaining of the badass loader. It was obvious that it's life was soon to end. The robot didn't even have the strength to fight back as its metal surface devoured our bullets.

I noticed it began to droop slowly and held up my hand to Maya and Gaige.   
"Wait! Hold your fire!" The gunshots from the two stopped abruptly. A creaking noise erupted from the loader as it toppled over and fell to the ground defeated. 

"Wooo! We kicked that badass's ass!" Gaige exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. I grinned and Maya chuckled to Gaige's enthusiasm. 

Axton jogged up toward us with Krieg right behind, panting heavily and twitching.   
"Hey," he began a bit breathlessly. "We noticed that less bots were being deployed over there and we thought we could all help." I looked behind him to see Salvador finishing off a HOT loader with dual assault rifles, and Zer0 suddenly appearing into view right next to the heavy man, observing his work. 

" Yeah, thanks." Maya nodded confidently and turned onto her heel as more moonshots exploded down behind her.

"It's almost here- Just protect the beacon for another few seconds!"  
Maya and Axton headed toward a newly deployed loader while Gaige and Krieg began to fight off a line of EXP bots. Salvador and Zer0 continued to stay behind, fighting off the few loaders that landed nearby them. To feel less useless, I headed over toward Maya and Axton, quickly shooting down a EXP that was on its way to the same destination. 

Suddenly, an explosion rang out behind me. I normally wouldn't have minded it, given our current situation, but this one seemed to be bigger.  
"The fast-travel has landed!" Angel exlaimed. "Gimme a second while I calibrate it to Sanctuary's new position!" 

I quickly glanced behind myself to see if her statement was true, and sure enough, there sat a new fast-travel machine. Adrenaline raced through my veins. We're almost finished with this migraine-inducing madness. 

"Fast-travel station calibrated," a robotic voice rang out from the machine. "Location [Sanctuary] is now available for travel." Relief washed over me.

"Go, quickly! Use the fast-travel station and get back to Sanctuary!" 

"Let's go!" Axton yelled over the gunfire. The first ones to activate the machine were Gaige, Salvador and Zer0, a blue light consuming all three of them. Axton and Maya jogged over to the station as I followed behind meekly. Maya pressed on the coordinates just as Krieg sprinted over, just barely missing the blue light as we all teleported to the floating city.

The last thing I heard before we landed into the town of Sanctuary was Jack's stern voice; "Angel, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry this chapter is kinda long ahaaaa   
> But anyway, I feel like this chapter was literally just ups and downs. Some parts I really liked and others I thought were "eh" but hey, I wanted to get this one done with.  
> Anywho, here you guys go. Enjoy~


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made it to Sanctuary in one peice. Time to see who is behind these good old vault hunters and what they are planning next to sabotage Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo  
> So this chapter was originally going to be MUCH longer but I decided to split the two apart into separate chapters. I suppose this one is just a filler (not too proud of it) but I hope you guys enjoy!  
> And don't be afraid to comment! I always love to see your opinions or suggestions of any kind!

Maya, Axton and I all clumsily landed into the floating town of Sanctuary. 

Well, at least I did. 

As soon as we all returned from the fast travel machine, the other two landed rather exquisitely compared to me who stumbled and almost fell; yet remained my ground. I coughed away my embarrassment but noticed that they didn't seem to care in the first place.  
The two began to stretch after the stressful fight with all of the loader bots and walked away to turn in the mission to their friends. I was right behind them until it then dawned on me; what do I do now?

I suppose by this point I could continue to gain their trust and meet who their "puppeteers" are, or I could continue my everlasting boredom. One idea sounded better than the other. I reluctantly followed behind the two as they made their way to the headquarters that I saw once before. I assumed that Salvador, Zer0, Krieg and Gaige were already upstairs and had turned in the mission. Plus the fact that a heavy conversation was taking place from the balcony, loud enough for me to hear. The guard at the front of the steps eyed me suspiciously behind his mask, but I chose to ignore it. 

We all made our way up the concrete steps, which made heavy echoes from underneath our boots, and turned the corner to see everybody in the next room all surrounding what seemed to be a large holographic computer. I remained behind Maya and Axton as they made their way into the crowded room. 

Two new faces were introduced to me.

To my left of the computer stood a girl with bright red hair.  
I took note that she had light blue tattoos covering the majority left side of her body. She was a siren.  
I wonder if Jack wanted such information? I glanced cautiously at her one last time before my eyes landed on the other new face who stood to my right.

He had a mildly strong physique and wore a very fitted shirt that shaped his chest finely. His facial expression was rather serious, putting off the impression that he wasn't exactly a light hearted person. 

"Who is this?"  
The man in front of me asked with a lighter voice than expected. 

"This is (y/n)," Axton answered for me.  
"She helped us quite a bit today with that thresher and the whole robot army."

Time to put on my façade. I grinned and waved quickly. "Hey there!" I chuckled.

The man looked me up and down, then hummed slightly as if he were "approving" me.  
"I'm Roland, leader of the Crimson Raiders."

"This is Lilith," he then gestured to the red-head who saluted me and muttered a "sup."

"Nice to meet you guys," I nodded at the two who nodded back collectively.

"So..." Roland began and glanced back over to me and leaned down onto the large computerized desk. "What brings you here, (y/n)?"

I felt everyone's eyes land on me, but felt no different. I was confident.  
"Ahahaa, yeah so I met Axton and the rest of these guys yesterday," I scratched the back of my head and relaxed against the wall behind me. "They all thought I was a bandit and tried to kill me, but luckily I proved them wrong." I chuckled slightly at the memory and shook my head.

Roland didn't seem to act similarly, putting me in an awkward place. I cleared my throat and stood up straight. "Uhh...but yeah, I uh, became pretty good acquaintances with them and I helped fight a huge ass thresher and a flood of Hyperion robots." 

The man studied me closely, his facial expression hard. It then relaxed after a moment as he stood up. "Well," he began. "Glad to hear we have another person on our side, welcome to the Crimson Raiders, Vault Hunter."

I nodded proudly at his greeting and felt less eyes upon me. I wanted to burst out in laughter. This was truly sad, maybe it could even make me feel a little sympathetic for these fools. Nonetheless, I shook away my amusement and turned my attention back toward Roland. 

"Alright guys," he looked around at all of us. "We need a plan. Jack's getting closer and closer to digging up the Warrior, and we still don't know where he's got the Vault Key stashed."

"I can help you with that." All of the sudden, Angel's voice interrupted Roland's, sounding more excited than ever.

Roland's face twisted in anger as he turned toward one of the many monitors hanging up in the room. "You?! Dammit, we told you to never contact us again!"

"Will you please just hear me out?"  
She almost sounded desperate.

Lilith suddenly scoffed, turning my attention toward her. "Sure, let's listen to the crazy computer that just tried to kill us." She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the table in front of her, glaring up at the television screen. "Hey, remember that time she told us that vault was full of loot?"

From what she said, I assumed that Lilith and Roland have dealt with Angel before. I find it rather hilarious of how they trusted her again after she tricked them before. Fool me once, right?

"It's with me! I'm charging the Vault Key!"

The room fell into a dead silence. I exchanged a glance with Axton beside me and stared back at the center table which now had a holographic screen of Angel hovering above it.

Roland stared at the hologram and hesitantly muttered "....continue..".

"The key naturally charges itself once every two hundred years," she began. "Jack is patient, but he's not that patient- he's been using my power to forcibly charge the key with Eridium. If you find me, you find the vault key."

The whole concept sounded fishy to me. It almost seems like she WANTS us to find her, and not for the reason intended. Why else would she help these guys so much? She can't be THAT nice of a program to just help without getting anything in return. 

"The Vault Key is housed in my AI Control Core atop Thousand Cuts. It's protected by three impassible security hurdles."  
I saw Axton chuckle in the corner of my eye.

"Psh..impassible..." He mumbled to himself and shook his head. I had to admit, although I was against these guys, I really admired Axton's courageous attitude. 

"The first is a competitor deterrence field that will obliterate any non-Hyperion entity passing through it."

"'Competitor deterrence field'?" I could hear Lilith trying to analyze what was just said by the AI as her face contorted into confusion. "What, like, a death wall?"

"It is a field of pure thermosonic energy programmed to atomize any unauthorized personnel."

"So yeah," I glanced over at Roland who began to chime in. "A death wall."

Angel ignored his statement and continued. "Beyond that lies the second hurdle: a defense bunker outfitted with the most high-tech weaponry Hyperion can afford." 

Roland inputted his un-needed statement once again. "That doesn't sound good."

"Past the bunker, you'll have to get through the final hurdle: a door that will only open for Handsome Jack."

Lilith's face contorted with disgust. "Well that sounds even worse." 

"This will be your only opportunity to steal the Vault Key and stop Jack from controlling the Warrior."  
Jeeze, I can understand how Jack feels by this point. These vault hunters....no...bandits are fucking annoying when they meddle with your plans. It's all about perspective, I guess. 

"I'm out of time," Angel sighed. "Do what you will, but promise me this:" she paused for a moment, adding to the dramatic tension. "No matter what happens- do not let Lilith into my chambers."  
Her face then disappeared from the monitors, indicating that she took her leave.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
Lilith crossed her arms defensively and scowled at the monitor that previously viewed the AI. 

Roland sighed through his nose. "If she was luring us into a trap, she would have made it sound a little bit possible."  
I had to agree with him on that one. Hyperion really does pack a punch when it comes to something like this. So maybe she isn't screwing with us, yet that doesn't stop me from suspecting her.

Lilith growled under her breath and slammed her hands against the table. "If we're taking that bitch down, I'm coming- trap or not."

Roland sighed again and turned to all of us.  
"I-If anyone's going to shut her down, it has to be you guys. Head to the Hyperion Preserve-I think I know how to get past the first hurdle."

"Alright team, let's go." Axton stood up straight from the wall behind him and stretched a bit, waving everyone out the door. I watched as everyone passed through until it was just me and Axton left. "You comin'?" He asked with a light tone in his voice.

"Uhh.." I paused and thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't...I have gathered a lot of information so far and I think it may be time to turn into Jack. I smiled at the man in front of me and shook my head. "Nah, maybe later though. I wanna check up on some things at home, you know?" I lied. He shrugged and nodded. 

"Uh, no, I don't actually...but that's fine, do what you gotta do." He began to walk out of the door, then suddenly turned back toward me. "Just let us know when you wanna tag along to kick some ass." He smirked and continued to make his way out of the building. I chuckled and shook my head as I exited myself. 

I need to contact Jack, but I can't talk to him here for obvious reasons. I strolled away from the HQ and found myself to be aimlessly walking about Sanctuary. Maybe I can find some peace and quiet? Or maybe I should get out of the town, you never know if they could track my signal to Jack.

Might as well make the best of while I'm here and take a small tour for myself. After lingering in the center of the town, I turned to the right and began my self-tour. Directly in front of me were quite a few connected buildings, one of them having a neon sign labeled "Dr. Zed" with a syringe underneath it. I merely admired the building and it's flickering sign from a distance, then turned to the left to continue my tour. 

I began to walk down the steps of the alleyway only to find myself at what seemed to be a "dead end". By "dead end" I mean literally the edge of town. I walked all the way on the concrete platform and looked down, seeing nothing but clouds. My expression was unchanged as I merely hummed to myself and turned around to walk away. There I saw another building, looking like some sort of garage. 

This building had a large sign labeling it "Scooter's" with a tire looking as if it were shooting out from underneath the glowing words. I stared at the large closed doors for a brief moment, then turned to my right and walked away.

I now found myself in some sort of alleyway. Some bandits were having a conversation, some were just leaning against the wall, having a beer. It wasn't much different from down on Pandora. Just less violent I suppose. I then noticed two exits for this alleyway: to my left, a break off back into the center of town and in front, a new building with another neon sign labeled "Moxxxi's". 

Curious, I walked forward toward the building, expecting some sort of strip club, but instead finding myself in a bar. I continued to walk forward and glance by the select few bandits having a drink in the booth. I came to a stop once I reached the bar area and found myself in front of a woman wearing a purple outfit with...her breasts being quite revealed.

"Well hey there, sugar.~" She greeted me with what I guessed was a natural "sexy" tone in her voice. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you knew?" 

I blinked and paused for a moment before clearing my throat.  
"Oh, uh, yeah! I am," I managed out as I sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm just helping out with the other vault hunters here and figured that I could take a break, you know?" I chuckled.

She chuckled in return and nodded. "Yeah, it can definitely be some tough work, especially with what they're doing." She then held out her gloved hand as an invitation for me to shake it. "The name's Moxxi, can I get you anything?"

I shook her hand and nodded.  
"I'm (y/n), and I would actually love to have a water." She scoffed at that and looked at me in surprise.

"You come into a bar and ask for a water? You must've not been here long enough, sweetheart." She turned away from me and grabbed a short drinking glass, as well as some other bottles with liquid substances inside. I watched her closely and a bit dumbfounded. I wasn't exactly the drinking type in the first place, and besides, a water sounded a HELL of a lot refreshing. Then again, I have only tried a few drinks in my lifetime so this could be good. 

She turned back toward me and handed me the glass with a smile on her red lips.  
"Here, sugar. Go ahead and try it for free, my treat." She winked. 

I muttered a "thanks" and looked down at the drink. I sucked in a small breath and held the glass to my lips, sipping down the cool liquid. The drink stung my throat as it passed through, yet a very sweet and delicious taste remained in my mouth. I put down the drink and let out a breath. 

"Woah...that was delicious.." She smirked at my reaction and chuckled a bit.

"See? Better than any water," Moxxi purred and began to clean a shot glass. "I made it myself, it's my little baby."

"Wow.." I breathed and took another sip. "It's quite amazing," I chuckled. "If you keep this drink up, you won't get rid of me for a while." 

She laughed at that and put down the shot glass. "I like you, you have quite the sense of humor and charm that just.." She paused and thought for a moment. "Makes people attracted to you." 

I blinked at this sudden compliment. I wasn't exactly used to this sort of reaction, especially from people that I trick. "I...uh.." I began to stammer a bit. "Wow...um, thank you.."

She laughed again. "Aww, you're so red! You don't have a secret crush on me now, do you?" 

I felt my face heat up. I mean, sure she was extremely attractive, but I couldn't have liked her THAT soon.. Could I?  
I shook away the preposterous thought. I was blowing this WAY too out of proportion. 

Instead I simply giggled a bit, too much of a "schoolgirl" giggle in my opinion, and set down the empty glass.  
"Well now, I wouldn't be that surprised if I was," I chimed. "Then again I wouldn't expect that you would be either." 

Moxxi seemed taken aback by the sudden surge of confidence, yet a smirk still played on her lips. "Well now, you aren't just downright adorable but you're also quite the charmer,~" she purred. "You may be having me fall at your feet for you now, sugar.~"

A sudden crash interrupted our heavy flirting; two blockheads to the right of us pounding each other in the face. Moxxi groaned and shook her head.  
"Listen, sugar," she started. "I gotta take care of this. But it was fun to meet you, I better be seeing you visit me in the future.~" she smirked, then paused for a moment. "And if you want, it doesn't even have to be in my bar.~" she winked and walked out from her booth.

I watched her hips swing naturally as she made her way toward the sudden commotion and yelled at the two. I snickered and pushed myself off of the seat.  
That was certainly a refreshing conversation; one of the kinds I certainly haven't had in a long time. I walked out of the bar satisfied, and decided that my tour should finally come to an end. 

A small radio to the right of me crackled out a song as I made my way down another alley, right before I found myself back in the room with the fast travel machine. 

I was about to punch in coordinates but that was exactly my problem; I didn't know where to go. Suddenly my echo went off. I answered it to only hear just the voice I was expecting. 

"Heyy kiddo! How are you holding up?"

"Jack!" I belted out in a half-whisper. "I'm in Sanctuary and I need to turn into as soon as possible. Anywhere I could meet you?" 

He paused for a second in thought. "Uhh...yeah sure," he began. "I can send you coordinates to my office. I'll see ya in a bit." And then hung up.


	6. Wildlife Exploitation Preserve Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now getting a behind the scenes look on what Handsome Jack does to pester the vault hunters. As of right now, you're taking a break. Yet your mind will not settle due to the oncoming suspicions of your sudden affection toward Jack himself. You only know this will end up in a total shit show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikessss so my pacing is absolutely horrid for these latest chapters, I am so sorry ;; But I'm working hard toward getting the reader and Jack to become more intimate. Just gotta uh, you know, kill off his girlfriend.   
> Anyway, I'm splitting up this chapter into two parts for little ol' Bloodwing (and so it won't be a long ass chapter)   
> But once again, I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed or has a tinge of too many details and run on scentences.

I blinked and stared down at the device in my hands. It soon began to glow vaguely with coordinates labeled "Jack's Office". Slowly, I punched the code underneath the label and felt my body becoming enveloped inside of the blue light.

Less than a minute later, I gained feeling throughout my body once more as I landed onto a hard metal floor. I let out a cough and observed my new surroundings. They didn't look familiar at all, yet again I also didn't know where Jack's office was located. 

I turned around only to come face to face with a large window. Outside of it was...stars. Lots of stars. My stomach dropped as I came to the realization; I was on Helios. 

Excitement pumped throughout my veins. I was on fucking Helios! I have only ever dreamed about what this would be like; to walk the halls of the giant space station that belonged to Hyperion. My breath hitched in my throat as I backed up to the wall behind me and held my dizzying head. 

As excited as I was, I had to calm down. I took in a deep breath, fresh air filling my nostrils, and exhaled shakily. I then stood up straight and dusted myself off as I began to walk down the long hallway that possibly lead to Jack's office.

Large, yellow doors stood in front of me, shut tightly. I waited for a moment, staring at them until I collected myself and knocked. The doors clicked then shuttered open, revealing a large office. 

The office floor was made of some sort of dark grey metal, along with the walls that lined the entire room. I walked further inside of the room. On either of me were two large fountains, both harboring a large sculpture of Jack himself. I snickered a bit as I walked past both of them and toward the man in the flesh, who was currently occupied by looking out of the large windows at the end of the room. 

"Soooo," I started as soon as I reached his desk. "Nobody else is going to find out that I came here from the fast travel machine down on Sanctuary, are they?" The sudden echo of my voice made him turn around, a smile forming on his face.   
"Or they'll find it in the history and come here to kill you or something."

He strolled over to me, walking around his desk. "Good to see you again, pumpkin!" He greeted charmingly, a tinge of excitement in his voice. "And to answer your question, no, nobody will find out you came here, let alone find it in the travel history." He clapped his hands together. "Those coordinates are reserved for you, baby! Nobody else can access them." 

He leaned up against his large desk and rocked back and forth a bit. "Besides," he shrugged. "The data gets wiped out as soon as you finished traveling here, so there's no way in hell anyone would find out."

I hummed as I took in the newfound information and nodded. "Oookaaaay..."

"So!" He interrupted and clapped his hands again. "What do you got for me, cupcake? How was that shit hole treating ya?" 

"Well it was the same as always," I retorted playfully. "Just like it has been since I was born." Jack snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Figures." He muttered.

"Well I met up with those vault hunters again for starters," I recollected my memories of earlier today. "Um...we fought a giant ass thresher who swallowed this one beacon.." I heard Jack chuckle next to me. 

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers. "We also fought off your giant ass robot army!" 

"Ahh yeah I forgot that you were caught up in that.." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Heat of the moment, y'know?" 

I chuckled. "First of all, it's fine, it was a lot of fun." I smiled. "And second, no, you're not sorry at all, are you?" 

He stood up straight and shook his head, smiling blissfully. "Nah, I'm really not."

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Anyway, we went to Sanctuary and turned in the mission." I backed up into his desk and hopped up, seating myself down on top of it and kicking my feet up on one of the chairs in front of me. "They left without me to continue their mission so I took a little 'tour'."

He nodded at me and crossed his arms. "Hunh..I see." He muttered. "You didn't run into Moxxi now, did ya?" 

I blinked and looked up at him, a bit dumbfounded. "Real hard to miss. Wears a hat, big ol' balloon tits?" He gestured toward his chest, trying to explain Moxxi's figure. 

"Uhh...yeah I did actually." I shifted, crossing one of my legs over the other. "She gave me a free drink and flirted with me a bit."

"Ugh, God." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's her, alright."  
He turned to fully face me and walked close, almost closing the body gap between us.

"Stay away from her, kid. She's bad news."  
He muttered to me, his heterochromatic eyes boring into mine. "I only know that because I used to date her. She's a sly fox, that one."

I blinked and leaned back a bit. "Uh, alright..?"

He then backed up and turned around. "Don't trust her, cupcake! She may be hot but she'll stab ya in the FREAKIN' BACK when she gets the chance!" He yelled out. 

I bit my inner lip and hopped down from the desk. Yikes, wonder what happened between those two. "Don't worry," I assured him, making him turn back around. "She's not really my type anyway." I shrugged. 

"Good," Jack grumbled. "It's not worth it, at all." He ran his fingers through his brunette hair and made his way back behind his desk. 

"So, got anything else for me?" He inquired. 

I turned around to face Jack and crossed my arms as I watched him sit down in his chair. "Um...oh!" I placed my hands on his desk and leaned in. "Jack..they have a siren." 

He raised his eyebrow. "You mean the vault Hunter?" He asked. "Maya? Yeah I already knew that, kid." He chuckled. "Now gimme some REAL news."

"No Jack, you don't understand." I shook my head and stared directly at him. "They have another siren. The red haired one, Lilith." 

The amusement in Jack's face disappeared as soon as the words rolled off my tongue. His eyebrows furrowed together as he was processing what I just said. "What." He snapped, suddenly. I pulled my hands off of his desk and nodded.

"I thought I should tell you," I began slowly. "She mentioned some history she had with a worker of yours...Angel? And I immediately thought you should know." He quickly pulled himself up from his chair and turned around, slowly walking back toward his large windows. 

"Ohhohohohoo...." His laugh sounded dark. "I freakin' KNEW she was alive!" He exclaimed, anger tangled into his voice. "That bitch can't hide from me..." He muttered. 

I had to confess, witnessing Jack being as pissed off as he was made me excited. Probably in ways that I didn't want, but couldn't control even if I wanted to. I remained silent behind him as I carefully watched the man pace back and forth. 

He suddenly turned back to me, pointing a finger as he made his way around the desk once more. "You, kid," he began. "You are the best person I have ever hired." He grabbed my shoulders suddenly. "Now THIS is the kind of shit I am looking for!" He rejoiced. 

I was a bit shocked about his sudden happiness, but buried it with happiness of my own. "Uhm, you're welcome, sir." I smiled awkwardly.

His face contorted in disgust at my response. "Oh god, no no no no, cut the 'sir' crap," his hands left my shoulders to shake back and forth in disagreement. "Just go ahead and call me Jack, pumpkin." 

I smirked and let out a blissful chuckle. "Alrighty then, Jack." 

"Therrre you go, MUCH better!" He grinned in return. 

Suddenly, his attention was caught down below. He backed up a bit and stared downward. "The hell happened to your leg?"

I looked down at my calf, seeing the broken skin and burnt cloth. I almost completely forgot about that. "Ohhh.." I hummed. "It's nothin, just a little wound from the robot fight." I shrugged off. "No biggie." 

He looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow. "You sure? It looks pretty painful."

I shrugged again. "Yeah, It's kinda what makes me feel alive, you know?"

After a long pause, he chuckled and shook his head. "Jeeze, you remind me of my girlfriend." A sudden pain twitched at my heart after he stated that. Woah what the hell? He has a girlfriend, duh, why wouldn't he? It's Handsome Jack. But why the hell did that hurt? I don't like him that way. No way in hell.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" I mused, pushing down a crack in my voice. He nodded, a grin on his face. 

"Yeah, you may have heard of her. The Sheriff of Lynchwood. Previously known by people as Nisha." He shrugged.

My mouth dropped open. NISHA is his girlfriend? The woman I looked up to ever since I heard about her insane antics? Who helped Jack find the vault? It almost sounded too good to be true. 

Jack's chuckle interrupted my thoughts. "You alright there, cupcake?"

"I-I.." I sputtered out but couldn't find my words. "YOU are with NISHA?" He almost seemed surprised at my sudden response. 

"Uhh wow, I take it you DO know her then."

"W-well I mean!" I backed away and held my head in pure disbelief. "I have only looked up to her for the longest time! A-and to hear that she's your girlfriend!" I couldn't even finish my sentence. The grin on my face spread as I began to back up toward one of the railings to his fountain. "I just... Wow..." 

He chuckled a bit cautiously and began to walk toward me. "Yeah yeah, we've been together for a while now. But uh..you should calm down, kid. You're about to-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a squeak that erupted from me as I felt my lower body run into the railing. Oh how I wish it stopped there. Instead I felt gravity take ahold of me and pull me backward towards the waterfall. 

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Sure it wasn't even that far of a fall, but it was far enough to at least sprain or break my spine depending on how I landed. My hands wildly searched around for anything to grab on. My fingers slipping off of the railing bars every time I reached for them.

I figured I should give up by this point and accept the possible painful fate I was about to endure, until a strong grip around my waist jolted me back up. 

I was pulled away from the fountain to find myself being held by Handsome Jack. We stood in silence for a few seconds; staring at each other with eyes wide and quickened heartbeats.

Then we both burst out in laughter. 

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Jack belted out. "Hoooohly cRAP!" His hands slowly snaked away from my waist, only to return to hold his stomach in his fit of laughter. "JEEZE, KID! What'd I tell ya?" 

I laughed back and fell onto my butt. My cheeks began to hurt from the large grin on my face, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Woops!" I exlaimed, bursting out into more laughter. Jack collapsed into one of his chairs, practically howling with laughter. 

"Think of all the things that could have happened! You could have broke your friggin' spine!" He cackled out, only for me to return the favor.

"Dude I KNOW!" I bit my lip to try and hold back another wave of laughter. Instead it came out as a giggle as Jack continued to crack up in front of me. This was highly enjoyable for me. I found this situation to be oddly hilarious as well.

The man I tried to work for in the past now hired me to help him destroy pathetic vault hunters and here we are, laughing our asses off at how much of a klutz I was and almost shattered my spine on hard, wet metal. It was one of the most exhilarating moments I have ever lived by far. 

Eugh I suddenly feel sappy.   
I eventually caught my breath. The laughter from before left my chest heaving and my face aching. I wiped a tear from my eye and let out a few last chuckles; Jack did the same. 

"WOOOOH..." Jack breathed out and tilted his head back. "Ohhh my god that was hilarious." He lifted his head back up and stared at me, a lasting grin on his face with flushed cheeks. I don't know how that was possible because of his mask, but I decided not to question it.

A sudden alert from Jack's desk attracted our attention. Jack stood up and walked over, pressing a button. "Yeah?"

"Sir," a gruff voice on the other end greeted him. "They're in the preserve."

"Fantastic!" He clapped his hands. "Get little old Blood ready."

"Yes sir." The man hung up. 

I stood up and walked back toward his desk. "So uh..should I go with?" I asked and sat down slowly in the chair.

"If you wanna miss out on the fun!" He grinned at me, a crazy look in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk back at that.

"Alright alright, I'm gonna contact the vault hunters now so just..stay quiet I guess." He shrugged. I nodded back and made a "my lips are zipped" gesture. He smirked and clicked another button.

"Oh, hey, you're in the preserve," Jack mused and leaned back in his seat. "I was gonna do this whole thing where I'd lure you in here and kill ya, but you just--" he snickered and shook his head. "Well you just kinda showed up. Thanks for saving me the trouble, kiddo." I snickered quietly and watched as he clicked the button again. 

"Ohhh these guys are idiots." He shook his head and laughed. I chuckled in agreement and crossed one of my legs over the other. 

"So what exactly are you planning now?" 

He perked up at my inquiry and grinned mischievously. "Ohhh, you'll see."   
Jack moved closer to his desk and activated a holographic computer. I watched from behind, seeing the screen backwards as he clicked around.

Suddenly, cameras popped up everywhere showing the dearest vault group fighting off the creatures in the preserve. Jack whisked the computer screen around to face me, then stood up from his chair only to walk back and sit down next to me. 

"Oh hell yes." I muttered and sat back in my seat. Jack laughed next to me and kicked up his legs on his desk. 

"You know," he said suddenly. "I could go for some popcorn." I turned to see his masked face in a wide grin. I smirked back and nodded excitedly. He then leaned up and pressed a button on the desk, making a click sound as static followed.

"Yes, what do you need, sir?" A slow voice asked from the other side. 

"Blake, bring up some popcorn with lotsa butter." Jack demanded, giving me a side look. I smiled back as this "Blake" repeated Jack's demand to himself.

"It will be there shortly." 

"Awesome."   
Jack sat back into his seat, relaxing himself and placing his hands behind his head. 

I was about to make a remark on his actions until suddenly, the doors to his room opened, revealing a tall, tin man with blonde, receding hair holding a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. 

He strolled over toward us and handed the bowl to Jack, turned and walked away, the doors shutting behind him. 

I stared in awe at what just occurred as Jack munched on the warm snack.   
"Well that was fast." I muttered.

"Yeahh," Jack replied with a mouth full. "It wasn't record time but eh." He shrugged. What the hell would record time be?? I shook my head and focused back on the screen before me. 

I watched intently as the group shot their way through the preserve, killing every living thing in their way. "Jeeze," I muttered. "A bit ravenous, aren't they?" Jack made a noise behind me.

"THANK YOU," he spouted out, a mouth full of popcorn. "They're nothing but ruthless bandits who do nothing but kill." He swallowed and shook his head. "Here, want some popcorn?" I felt a solid bump on my bicep and glanced down to see the bowl of popcorn, barely even dented. 

I snorted and took a handful, shoving it into my mouth. It was indeed buttery; not that I should complain though. I chewed it thoroughly and swallowed, the delicious taste still lingering in my mouth. It made me want more. 

We both ate the popcorn in silence as we watch the scene unfold. 

The six vault hunters practically breezed through the stalkers and skags tucked away inside of the preserve. I assumed they were getting close to their goal due to the sudden vibrations set throughout the space station as loader bots were shot down on the planet below. I watched intently, as if it were a movie. The vault hunters emerged out into the new open space in which the robots began to unfold. 

They began to shoot immediately at the loaders, destroying them before they had the chance to shoot back. More were sent down. It vaguely reminded me of the earlier events. I grinned slightly at the memory and continued watching as they blazed through all of the robots. 

Suddenly, the doors to the holding cells opened and out came a super badass loader. The loader stepped out of the enclosure and scoped around. As soon as it spotted the six hunters finishing off another wave of robots, it braced itself and began to shoot fiery bullets at the group. 

They all immediately scattered, making Jack chuckle behind me. I couldn't help but smile as well. They looked like a group of rats hiding away from sunlight. It was downright hilarious. 

That moment lasted shortly, however, when the group all fought back, some using their own special "tactics".   
The super badass loader soon fell over with a loud thud; completely destroyed. 

Jack grumbled behind me, almost barely audible as he kicked his feet down and handed the popcorn bowl to me. I grabbed a handful and chewed while watching both the monitor and Jack. The vault hunters sprinted deep inside of the holding chambers and stopped at the closed doors in which this "Bloodwing" was enclosed in. A brief alarm went off as the large, metallic doors began to open for the adventurers. They all sprinted inside only to find an empty exhibit only with a naked tree and a pile of bloodied feathers.

A low chuckle emerged from the back of Jack's throat as he pressed the button again.   
"Looking for Bloodwing? Oh, I moved her a few hours ago. Somewhere a little more..." He paused and leaned in close to the mic. "Dramatic."

That sent a shiver down my spine. I had to admit, Jack had his moments of being REALLY, uncomfortably attractive. Plus now that I knew about his girlfriend, NISHA to be exact, made me feel a lot more awkward about my...possible..affections toward him. 

He gave me a sideways glance with his green eye, a large grin on his face as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. My eyes landed back on the monitor, showing the vault hunters disappointedly walking out of the room.

"Hey you know what I just remembered?" Jack interrupted my thoughts as he spoke into the mic, his mouth full of popcorn. "It's feeding time!" He exclaimed, pressing another button. I looked back at the monitor. The protected walls of the holding chambers dissipated and the stalkers and skags contained inside began to stir. 

Jack sat back with a satisfied grin, chuckling as he gnawed on a kernel.   
I couldn't help but stare at him. Not in surprise or bewilderment, just in satisfaction. He is an aggressively entertaining man.

He soon caught me staring at him, and locked his mismatched eyes with mine. "Sup, kitten?"

I merely smiled. "You're just," I paused and grinned. "Funny."

A brown eyebrow of his raised up. "Funny huh? Well now," he chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know." I simply rolled my eyes at his remark. He chuckled and focused back on the idiotic vault hunters destroying his preserve.


	7. Wildlife Exploitation Preserve pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final conclusion of the battle with the vault hunters and Bloodwing. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy your precious break while you still have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY C R A P  
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE  
> I thought I was going to update so much for the summer but it was really the other way around haha ^^'  
> Well to be honest, I had this chapter halfway done for months but I felt so "meh" about it so I never continued until now ;0; It is a bit rushed and I didn't like how it came out to be in the end, but I hope you enjoy it! I promise it'll get saucy soon ;)  
> We just uh  
> You know  
> Gotta get his gf out of the picture  
> :)  
> Enjoy~

I may have only been working with Jack for a few days, but at this rate it felt much longer.

It feels as if we have already been through so much even though we have only just started. I'm not the type of person that rejects or distrusts my feelings, but I had to confess that I was falling for this man; much quicker than usual.

The fact that I had a few obstacles in my way only made me fall for him harder. Everything about him was alluring; his looks, personality, humor, just everything.  
I found myself staring off into space, a bad habit of mine, and only came out due to a larger hand waving in front of my face. 

"Hellllloooooo? You still in there, cupcake?"  
I blinked and looked up at Jack. He stared back and raised an eyebrow.  
"You alright, kid?" He asked with a small chuckle. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes."

"O-oh.." I stammered a bit. "Sorry about that, it's uh," I scratched at my ear and grinned. "It's a bit of a bad habit."

Jack scoffed slightly. "Yeah, no kidding," he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well let me know next time when your gonna be launched into space, I'll save ya." He grinned, flashing me a wink. 

That made my heart thud in my chest. I felt like a fucking schoolgirl...it was weird and disgusting. I haven't had a "crush" since I was a teenager and that guy honestly wasn't even cute, nor matched up with any of my standards. Yet Jack here matched almost all of them. 

I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I needed to stop thinking about this. Besides, I believe our little vault hunting friends have progressed since I was "gone". I leaned back into my seat and looked up at the monitor.

"So," I began. "What did I miss?"  
Jack suddenly clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 

"Oooooh, they're about to get their little feathered piece of shit back." He chuckled a bit menacingly. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself; it made me excited. 

The screen showed the large group was inside of a separate building from the holding chambers. Several of the Hyperion soldiers lie dead around them as they looted what they could.

I scoffed at the scene and rolled my eyes.  
"What savages.." 

"THANK YOU!" Jack exclaimed with a proud grin on his masked face. I smiled back and chuckled. 

I watched as Axton turned and began to speak to the group before they all fit themselves onto a platform. The platform lowered them all onto a large site that seemed to be eerily empty. Jack chuckled and leaned forward into his microphone. 

"Want Bloodwing back huh? Shame," he shook his head. "I've been doing some really interesting Eridium experiments with her, hate to see her go...but heck with it," he shrugged with a grin as a large, circular platform began to open. Just then, a huge, purple bird shot out from the opening, emitting a smoky haze and a loud screech.  
"She's all yours." 

"Oh my god..." Mordecai muttered in shock.

The dramatic atmosphere sent a shiver down my spine. "Woah.." I breathed out with a chuckle. Jack grinned back at me and mouthed "you like it?". I nodded, the grin on my face widening.

My attention grew back toward the screen, showing the group stare up in surprise at the purple, gliding bird in the sky; some were looks of shock and some of pity. 

Jack leaned back toward the mic and began to speak again. "Just give it up, kiddo. Bloodwing's god ALL the elements at her disposal!" He then brought his fingers up for the countdown. "Fire! Electricity! Corrosion! Slag! And..." He paused, looking troubled. "And, uh...damn, I forgot the last one. What the hell was that, again?" He asked himself, rubbing his chin. 

I let out a quiet chuckle at his antagonizing demeanor, this was highly entertaining. The vault hunters began to mercilessly shoot at the bird each time it flew by, showing no signs of being injured, let alone stopping. 

"Goddammit!" Mordecai growled. "Just-Just weaken her and I'll hit her with a tranq!"

Jack scoffed beside me and rolled his eyes. I snickered and shook my head in response to Mordecai's hopeless reaction. There is no way he's getting Bloodwing back, ALIVE for that matter.

The bird then flew back toward the center platform from when it emerged. Flames spewed out from some sort of opening, engulfing the entirety of the creature.  
"Fire!" Jack exclaimed. He paused again and crossed his arm. "Fire...what else is there?"

I knew what he was doing. I wasn't sure what his last element was, but I knew that he sure as hell didn't forget it. I covered my mouth with another giggle, spotting him grinning back at me. 

The group below split up into different sections on the platform as skags began to emerge from crates nearby. The people on the sides, Salvador, Maya, Zer0 and Kreig, focused their attention on the hideous creatures. Meanwhile, Gaige and Axton continued fighting off the bird with guns, Axton's turret and Deathtrap. 

"This is gonna be fine-" Panic and denial hid behind Mordecai's voice. "Just gotta tranq Bloodwing and get her back to Sanctuary, and, I dunno," he paused, thinking of any sort of possibility. "Maybe Zed can patch her up!"

The vault hunters seemed hesitant, as if they knew the outcome of this situation, yet they didn't want to accept it. As the flaming bird flew out of the way again, the group exchanged concerned glances, knowing what they all had to do.  
Bloodwing began to soar back toward the center; talons bared and beak open wide, emitting a ear piercing screech. 

"Listen to me, girl!" Mordecai pleaded. "The Vault Hunters are your friends- stop fighting them!"

Bloodwing flew back toward the center with weakened health, until suddenly, electric currents raised and jolted into her body; causing her to become blue.  
"Electricity!" Jack exclaimed. "Electricity...slag, fire, electricity, corrosion's coming up next--What am I forgetting?" 

As Jack tapped his chin in "confusion", I bit my tongue, trying hard not to snicker too loudly. 

"You're gonna regret dragging Bloodwing into this, Jack!" Mordecai cried out in anger. "You're gonna watch her tear your throat out!"

Jack chuckled in response. "Heh. That's cute."  
I had to confess; watching from this perspective was an interesting and amusing experience, however, I would have much rather preferred to be down on the battlefield. It was fun to watch at first, but it began to get a tad bit boring and repetitive.

Mordecai's voice, laced with fear and anger, interrupted my thoughts. "Goddammit, Jack! You better pray Bloodwing makes it out of this!" Jack simply rolled his eyes at that remark, making me snicker. "Calm down, Blood! Take it easy!"

"Alright alright," Jack began and leaned toward the mic. "This is starting to get a biiiit repetitive, don'tcha think, cupcake?" He raised an eyebrow toward me. I gave him a "thank GOD" look and nodded once. 

In response, Jack yelled out "Corrosion!" as the bird became engulfed with the green, acidic substance. The squad of vault hunters must've known that their mission was drawing to a deadly conclusion, as they had exchanged concerned, but understanding looks while fighting off the large bird and skags. 

"Corrosion...yeah, I remember that one-- Come on, what's left?" Jack pondered dumbly one last time, earning me a small chortle. 

The fight seemed to drag out for a long while, probably due to my growing boredom, until Mordecai spoke up once again. 

"I'm loadin' the tranq dart! Tranquila, Blood-- this won't hurt, I promise!" The poor sap was desperate, he clearly dismissed accepting the fact that his feathered friend was long gone. How pitiful. 

Finally, the bird weakly collapsed onto the platform, heaving with her eyes shut tight. Cautiously, the group lowered their weapons and stared down at the bird, Axton slowly making his way toward her. He really was a leader type, wasn't he?

"Okay," Mordecai breathed out in relief. "She's still alive. Get the microchip from her collar, and we can get her back to Sanctuary."  
Axton made a normal pace toward the bird, his boots making crunching sounds over the empty bullets and skag bones which scattered amongst the concrete ground. He leaned down and unclipped something from Bloodwing's collar, stood up straight and walked back toward his silent group. 

Just as Axton made his way back, the large bird suddenly jerked up, twitching violently as she did so.  
"Ohhh now I remember!" Jack exclaimed, a wide, twisted grin spreading on his face. "EXPLOOOSIIIIVEEESSSS!!!" 

His excitement sent a rush of adrenaline through my body. The bird's head shook until all of the sudden, splattering into thousands of small, bloody chunks. 

"NO!" Mordecai screamed in agony.  
Jack let out a dark smirk, his mind seeming to be elsewhere.

"THAT is why you don't screw with me," Jack hissed into the mic. "You and your little friend Mordecai turn yourselves in or that dumbass bird is just the beginning." 

"GOD DAMN IT, JACK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME??" Jack "tsked" at his threat, followed by an eye roll. 

"Nah, if I were to be killed by anyone, it sure as hell wouldn't be him." Jack sighed in a bored tone. 

"Psh, no kidding," I chuckled. "Like some sad drunkard like him could ever even touch you. Compared to him, you're practically a god." Jack glanced over at me after my statement, causing him to raise a brow. 

He paused a moment before retorting. "Yeah...seriously." He chuckled finally after his stare down. What the hell? Does he have some sort of god ego? I'm honestly not surprised...maybe even a praise thing? I shook my head at that vulgar thought. I still wouldn't be surprised if he did, anyway. 

Just then, Jack snapped his fingers and groaned.  
"Oh where the hell is- I had a violin somewhere, I was gonna play it all sarcastically-" he suddenly stood up and searched around his office.  
"Goddammit it was gonna be awesome," he grumbled.

Jack walked back over toward the desk and quickly pressed a button. "Blake! Where's the bloody violin?!" He yelled out into the hidden microphone.

I couldn't help but snicker at his franticness to pester these people, It was kinda cute in a way.  
He sighed in defeat and relaxed back into the chair beside me, staring at the screen with a small pout.

"Aw, cheer up," I nudged him, grasping his attention. "It's gotta be somewhere right? We'll find it and torture these assholes with horribly played violin music until our hearts content." 

He chuckled a little at my statement, making my heart flutter.  
"Yeaaah I guess..I mean, it would have been funnier during the time," he sighed again. "But you're right about that."

I grinned dorkishly at him, making him chuckle a bit. Suddenly, his expression faded as he stared back at the screen. The vault hunters were making their way back to the Fast Travel station. 

Jack pressed the button to the microphone and let out a dark chuckle.  
"Woahh..you didn't think you were getting out of here alive, didja?" 

Jack snickered again and sat back in his chair.  
"Intruder in range. Deploying reinforcements." The robotic voice spoke through the monitor. Suddenly just after that statement, the space station vibrated slightly just as loaders were shot down onto the planet once again. 

This guy and his robots, I swear.  
I playfully rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen, raising my eyebrow at the scene before me; Loaders were being sent down one by one yet the vault hunters didn't hesitate to stop and kill them for one second, they just continued running. That isn't exactly like them. 

Just then I saw purple bullets flying out from off the screen, hitting and killing the loaders. Ah, must be little Morty taking "revenge". How pitiful indeed. 

"Aw damn it," Jack muttered beside me, snapping me back to reality. "They got away." 

He sighed and sat back, yet his relaxation didn't last long as the doors opened to reveal the tall and lanky Blake once again, holding a delicate looking violin. That made Jack grin and clasp his hands together. "Ah yes! Perfect." He stood took the violin from the man and walked back to the lone microphone. 

Just as Blake left, Jack pressed the button to the microphone again. "Alright, sweet, sweet I found it! Alright," he grinned and sat down. "This is a song for Mordecai's stupid bird, in E.."  
He cleared his throat and raised the bow to the strings and dragged it back and fourth, the instrument emitting a painful sound. I cringed slightly and plugged my ears, chuckling in the midst of it. 

He put down the bow with a dissatisfied look. "Alright screw you, it would have been hilarious if I'd found it earlier, shut up."

Jack finally shut off the monitor and put the microphone away, sitting back in the small chair with a long, exasperated sigh. 

"Well that was quite eventful." I chuckled. He huffed out of his nose in response, a small smile appearing on the face of his mask. 

"Yeaaaah, messin with these guys is uh," he shrugged and sat back up. "It can be a lot of work sometimes." 

"I can tell." I raised a brow at him and snickered silently. He huffed before he stood up and walked around toward the other side of his desk. He looked around for a moment until his eyes fell back onto my burned leg again. 

"You know," he began. "We should get that fixed up."


	8. Author's note

OOF WOW HAS IT BEEN A WHILE  
Sooooo as you guys can see, I haven't updated for over a year.  
Lots of life shit hit me hard and I haven't exactly had the time or inspiration for an update, but trust me when I say that I definitely have not forgotten about my works.  
I've been wanting to update this story especially, but I'm completely stumped as to how to continue (which is my main issue) but I'm figuring it out and promise another chapter eventually!  
Please don't be afraid to leave any sort of feedback or constructive criticism, anything helps with improving the writing and story!! (And also reassures me to write more :') <3)  
Ily guys, thank you for bearing with me <3


End file.
